She Knew It Was Wrong
by SessysGirl219
Summary: Kagome has just one desire. She wants to find out what it is like, and once Sesshoumaru leaves, she is determined to find out.


A/N: I don't own Inuyasha…duh

Title: She knew it was wrong

Words: 1464

Rating: MA

Challenge: Danyalle's challenge dated May 18, 2009

Warning: Strong Lime…do not read if you are offended by sexually explicit material.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

She knew it was wrong. She shouldn't be here. If someone found her, she would be in trouble. She could even be killed.

She didn't care. She needed this. She had been dreaming of it, and she was determined to get what she needed. Perhaps if she made this dream a reality, it would leave her and give her peace.

She knew she should be happy with what she had. She had mated the one she had loved since she fell into the well. She was Inuyasha's mate, but she could not help her fantasies. She tried, truly. She wanted to be content to be with her one true love, but she still desired something else. She could not help her fantasies, and they all centered on one person, on one thing. Her mate's half-brother. Sesshoumaru.

There was just something about him. He was so regal. He had the facial markings. He was tall and slim and powerful. His eyes were so cold. He was so stoic. He was nothing like the hanyou that she loved. That was probably the draw.

She was here in his citadel; Inuyasha had approached his brother for protection when he had found out that the well would not let her pass and she was expecting a pup. Inuyasha swallowed his pride and asked for help from Sesshoumaru. Kagome was humbled to know that Inuyasha did that for her.

So they came to the citadel and were given rooms in the family wing that housed Sesshoumaru and Rin, and now them as well. They were uncomfortable at first, but now they were simply glad for the help.

As the pup in Kagome's womb developed, she started noticing that her sexual fantasies were stronger and more varied. She began to get aroused at the merest thought, and would sometimes wake to find her body of fire and moisture between her legs. Inuyasha tried to quench the heat that pooled in her loins, but even his hard thrusts and eager tongue could not help it completely.

She knew that she could get herself killed for this. She just needed it. She would not question it.

Before the well closed, Kagome had become Inuyasha's mate, they had enjoyed each other's bodies, and Kagome told Inuyasha many of the things that she had seen in magazines, movies, and the things her girlfriends had told her about physical relations. She told him about vibrators, strap-ons, dildos, and other paraphernalia that people used. He asked her to buy some things that he could use with her. It was one of the last trips that she had ever made through the well.

Inuyasha loved the response he got from Kagome as he took her anally while shoving a dildo in and out of her pussy. Kagome sometimes came so hard she cried. It was a pleasure larger than she could have ever imagined. She used the strap on with Inuyasha and he roared when he came, pumping his cock himself while she thrust inside him with smooth, deep strokes.

They had played with many things, and she had shown him many pleasures he might never have known. All of these things were stored in her new bag; the yellow had worn out years prior.

Kagome knew that she could never cheat on him. It was not in her nature. She wanted something different, had a particular fantasy, and she was determined to make it reality.

She was friendly with some of the servants. One of them told her that Lord Sesshoumaru bathed every day in the hotsprings at a certain time. That gave Kagome the idea that she really would be able to fulfill her fantasy. She just needed him to leave his clothes in his chambers. Just long enough for her…

She wanted it only for a little while. She knew it was foolish, but she thought she had to have it.

She snuck into his chambers as soon as she could hear him leave. He always left his armor, the kimono that marked him as leader of the land, and most important, his mokomoko. She was unsure, at first, if this was attached to him, but after seeing him walking from Rin's room to his own, she noticed that it was not present.

She saw the mokomoko laying on the pallet, and she tiptoed over to run her fingers through the soft fur. She was surprised when she saw that it moved closer to her. She didn't know it was alive! She thought that it was just a pelt, but apparently it was part of him, in some way. She knew that he could use it as a weapon…he had wrapped it around Inuyasha in his father's remains, and had used it to throw the hanyou into the wall. She thought it was a pelt and weapon, not as something that could move on it's own.

She had an idea, once she saw it move. She moved her hand along to the end and was happy to see it wrap around her hand. This was perfect. This was better than she had imagined.

Her fantasies were to wrap the mokomoko around her body while she pleasured herself with the dildo that she had brought from 550 years in the future. She hid it in her sleeve so that she could bring it into Sesshoumaru's rooms, so she could live out her dreams.

She removed her yukata and lay down on Sesshoumaru's pallet. She took the dildo in her hand and rubbed it against her clit, soaking the tip in the juices that were beginning to run down her thighs. Thinking about what she was going to do was making her so hot. She had rubbed the dildo over her breasts, down over the slight bump where the pup was resting, and down to her dripping pussy which was aching for attention.

She moved her hand around in the mokomoko and used the prehensile end to wrap it around the dildo. She was delighted when she saw that it would hold the end of the dildo. She guided it towards her core, and used her hand to shove it into herself. She moaned her pleasure. She showed the mokomoko how to move the dildo back and forth, and was soon thrusting her hips up to meet it. The end that wasn't holding latex phallus was rubbing against the sensitive nubs that were her nipples.

She moaned, looking down. The combination of the fur of the mokomoko and the false penis made her think of the large blade of Tessuiga, the fur ruff near the hilt…It was the same. This blade could make her scream, just not in fear or pain…

The thrust of her hips became more frantic, and the mokomoko responded by moving the dildo faster. She came with a scream that was muffled in her arm. She lay back, limp and satiated. She was about to get up when she heard the door slide open.

Sesshoumaru.

She looked right at him. She didn't know what to say. The mokomoko was still wrapped around her and the dildo. He saw everything.

"Miko"

She gulped. "Sesshoumaru."

"Did you really think I would not know, miko?" he smirked, his smooth baritone voice making her shiver.

"I- I had hoped not, my lord."

He allowed a small chuckle to pass his lips. "The mokomoko is a part of me. Nothing happens to it that I do not know. I felt you rub your hands along it and I chose to grab your hand. I chose to move as you wanted, to fell your sex and your breasts, to grab your false dick and shove it into you. I came in here, after you were spent, so that you would know it was me, that everything was me."

Kagome just sat there, dazed. Sesshoumaru knew, but he allowed it, even participated in it?

He leaned in and stole a kiss. "Do not be afraid, miko. This Sesshoumaru has only just begun to show you pleasure. If this is the work of the mokomoko, with me in the other room, what do you think it will be like when you have this Sesshoumaru here, in the same room with you, using a true cock inside your waiting pussy. That thing pales in comparison in all ways, length and girth."

Kagome looked at the dildo in her hand. The think had to be ten inches long.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her. Kagome did a double take, from him stalking her with his predator movements, and realizing what he had said about the dildo, she gulped. And then she fainted.

She should not have been there, but if he was as blessed as he bragged, she was in for a long night.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: This is for Danyealle's GM challenge. Thanks girl!

Words: 1464


End file.
